


Seeker Trine Request

by Ratchet_the_whambulance



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Gen, Pre-War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-24
Updated: 2015-04-24
Packaged: 2018-03-25 11:59:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3809593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ratchet_the_whambulance/pseuds/Ratchet_the_whambulance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Starscream/Skywarp/Thundercracker family fic (ft. Starscream/Skyfire) for an anon request</p>
<p>Starscream stays out too late studying with classmates one night, and his trinemates give him a hard time about it (but not really).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seeker Trine Request

“Screeeeaamy!” Starscream frowned at Skywarp’s nickname for him. The purple flyer bound over to his younger sibling, a huge grin on his face. Behind him trailed his eldest brother, Thundercracker, scowling and looking positively furious. “You’re in trouble~”

“Where have you been? You should have been home cycles ago!” Thundercracker came storming up in front of Skywarp. Starscream rolled his optics and turned to scowl at his trinemate.

“It’s none of your business, Thundercracker. Besides, I already told you I was going out to study with some of the other science academy mechs.” Thundercracker was about to challenge him, but Skywarp butt in first. 

“Yeah right, Scream! You were probably hanging out with that cute shuttle mech, Skyfiiire~” If possible, Skywarp’s grin got even slier. 

“Wh-shut up Skywarp!” Starscream smacked his brother in the cockpit, his face glowing pink. 

“Oooo Screamy has a crush!” Skywarp continued to tease. 

“Leave him be, Skywarp!” Thundercracker whacked Skywarp over the helm. The purple mech yelped, rubbing at the back of his helm. “Just don’t stay out too long next time, Starscream, alright?” 

“Yeah, fine. Whatever.” 

“Look, I know I give you a hard time sometimes, but I worry about you. I’m your older brother, and I just want to make sure you’re safe.” Thundercracker placed a servo on his trinemate’s wing, trying to calm the younger mech.

“I get it. I’ll try to comm next time if I’m running late.” He muttered, scuffing his ped on the ground. Thundercracker let out a sigh of relief and slung an arm across Starscream’s shoulder’s.

“Let’s get you home them, Screamy.” Starscream rolled his eyes, forgiving the use of his nickname this once. 

“Yeah! And we can stop to eat somewhere,too, right TC? I’m starving!” Skywarp asked, skipping up next to the other two.

“Sure, but Starscream gets to chose where we go tonight.”

“Aww what? No fair, TC!” Skywarp whined. He leaned back to stick his glossa out at Starscream behind Thundercracker’s back. The younger jet quickly returned the gesture. Between them Thundercracker could only shake his head at his brothers' antics.


End file.
